


My world I fight for

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin doesn't see his daughter a lot, Changbin has a kid, Changbin keeps his daughter a secret from Minho, Felix appears as Changbin's friend, Heartbreaking, Heartwarming, Lawyer Assistant Minho, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Minho and Changbin are neighbours, Minho does something he shouldn't do, Single Dad Changbin, fighting over custody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Single dad Changbin fights for custody over his daughter when he meets his new neighbour Minho.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 93
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be updated quite slowly. I want to take my time on this one because the concept is one of my favs I had so far.
> 
> I will post on social media whenever I post a new chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Minho just moved into his new apartment. He needed a new fresh start in life, away from his controlling parents. So he moved a few towns away, luckily finding an apartment near his work at a law firm. He was on his way of becoming a lawyer himself, but first he needed to get through his job as assistant.

Minho walked towards his apartment, holding two boxes on top of each other. He couldn't really see so he tried his best not to fall. Before he could even realize, someone picked up a box. "Need some help?" Minho looked at the smaller guy in front of him.

He must be a neighbour. Weird. His tenant told Minho none of his neighbours were kind. "Thank you." The guy smiled as he followed Minho inside the apartment, placing the box down.

"You must have guess I'm new here. I'm sorry if I disturbed you in any way." Minho apologized as his neighbour chuckled, shaking his head. "You probably disturbed the other neighbours, but I'm used to chaos." He said as Minho smiled, an awkward silence filling the room.

"I'm Lee Minho." "Seo Changbin." Minho smiled as he was grateful he already met one of his neighbours. This meant he probably didn't need to meet the rest of them anymore. 

"I'm sorry. I really should go. I live right inside the apartment right there." Changbin said, pointing towards the apartment on the other side of the hall. "I'll remember." Minho chuckled as he watched how Changbin disappeared. He hoped he would see his neighbour more often.

Changbin walked right inside his apartment. Meeting his new, and pretty, neighbour almost made him forget his daily videocall with his daughter. Only a few months after Hyukyong was born, he split up with his then girlfriend when she found out he fell on guys.

Ever since then, Changbin wasn't allowed to have his own daughter over for a weekend. Instead, he would get daily video calls as Hyukyong told him stories about school. Or if he was lucky enough, together with his mother, he would be able to spend a day with his daughter.

After having to deal with those living arrangements for a while, Changbin decided he had enough. He truly didn't want to fight his ex, let alone keep their daughter away from her. But he needed to fight over his custody rights. He should be able to see his daughter more often, without a screen in between.

Changbin turned on his computer, smiling when he saw Hyukyong calling him with her mum's account. She looked really happy as usual. "Hi Hyukkie." "Dad, look! Mum put butterfly clips in my hair!" Hyukyong smiled as she showed him the clips.

"I see. You look really pretty." Changbin chuckled as Hyukyong nodded, telling all sorts of stories to her dad. Changbin listened with admiration. Though he hid away the sadness he was feeling whenever he was calling his daughter. He didn't want her to know how much she missed her. Though he knew that Hyukyong could tell.

"Can we look for butterflies together?" Hyukyong asked as she had taken out a butterfly clip from her hair. "You're going to have to ask your mum, Hyukkie." Changbin said as his heart broke when he looked at his daughter pouting.

He would love to go to the park with her, but his ex never wanted him to take Hyukyong outside. As if she was afraid he would take her with him to his place. "Mum says I can't see you." Hyukyong said as Changbin let out a sigh. He knew exactly why that was. The court date was in a month, so Hyukyong's mother was trying to teach him a lesson for starting this.

"I promise we will look for butterflies as soon as we can." Changbin said as Hyukyong finally smiled again. She was excited to see her dad again from up close. She loved spending time with him. Though she never understood why her mum wasn't letting her.

Changbin just hoped he didn't have to break his promise. He would die if he wasn't allowed to contact Hyukyong at all anymore. She was his life and without her, he wouldn't want to continue with his own life anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many ideas for this one. I just need to work them out a bit more. I just want this fic to be perfect.
> 
> So look forward to some cute and heartwarming yet some sad and heartbreaking chapters!

Minho walked inside the law firm, wondering what for work he would be able to do that day. Most of the time he had to classify finished files. So he hoped he wouldn't have to do that anymore. "Sorry, Minho. You have to classify more files again." Chan apologized, pointing at the many files that were put in different piles. Minho sighed, there were a lot of them. At least the lawyer he worked for felt bad for him.

While Minho was classifying the files, he noticed Chan was focused on a case. Minho really wanted to help out. But he wasn't allowed to read any on going trial file. "Minho, I promise you will get to work with me on a lawsuit soon." Chan said as he looked up at his assistant. "What kind of lawsuit is that one?" Minho asked, hoping Chan would at least help tell him that. "A custody battle."

When Changbin got a call from his lawyer, he had won back some hope. His lawyer assured him things were looking bright. There was no need to be afraid. Everyone would see Changbin is a competent father who loves his daughter to death.

"I'm already feeling anxious for you." Changbin called his friend Felix over as soon as he got the lawyer's phone call. He was grateful to have his friends around during a time like this. "I'm going to look at it more positively. My lawyer seem to think I will get more custody rights." The older explained as the other sighed. "He's a lawyer. Of course he would say that." Changbin rolled his eyes even though he knew Felix had a point. Lawyers loved giving their clients false hope.

"Anyways... A new neighbour moved in across the hall." Changbin said, sipping from his already cold coffee. "Have you met them yet?" Felix asked as Changbin nodded. He smiled as he thought back about their first encounter. Changbin wanted to get to know Minho more, though he didn't know if it was the right home. 

"You should ask them out. You've never tried dating since you split up with Hyukyong's mum." Felix explained as Changbin shook his head. Of course he thought about his handsome neighbour, but he didn't want to date. Changbin's first priority was and would always be Hyukyong. "I'm so sure your neighbour is finding ways to ask you out." Felix said. Then Changbin would just have to find a way to reject Minho, without losing him as friend.

"I haven't seen him after our first encounter. But hyung, you should have seen him." Minho explained to Chan what happened when he was moving into his new apartment. But the lawyer wasn't listening. "Is the case bothering you?" Minho asked as Chan sighed. He really wanted to talk about the case to someone, but he wasn't allowed to break confidentiality. "I just feel bad for the guy. Not that I don't think he will win or anything." Chan explained as Minho nodded.

"Tell me more about your neighbour." Chan said, needing a way to forget about the case for a while. "He's really handsome, honestly. I might ask him out. Though I want to befriend him first." Minho explained as Chan rolled his eyes. He didn't understand where his assistant's confidence came from. Though he did know it was an admirable trait in a lawyer. 

"All I know about him is where he lives and that his name is Seo Changbin." Minho said, looking at a surprised Chan. "Do you know him?" The younger one asked as the older shook his head. It probably was a coincidence. "Just be careful. Get to know him first and make sure he doesn't hide anything." Chan said, ending his coffee break to get back to work while Minho looked at Chan in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGHSISIZ I've been able to write a lot on this story!! So I might be able to post a new chapter daily 👀
> 
> I love it so much already :(
> 
> This one is a short chapter, but I'll make them longer in the future ^-^

Changbin had opened his computer, looking forward to see his daughter again. Though when Hyukyong was supposed to call him, he noticed her mum was offline. He immediately knew something wasn't right.

_**changbin:** what's going on?_

_**hyukyong's mom:** hyukyong isn't able to videocall today_

_**hyukyong's mom:** we're visiting a friend_

_**changbin:** you know exactly when the videocalls happen_

_**changbin:** you can't just cancel out of nowhere_

_**hyukyong's mom:** she can videocall you tomorrow_

_**hyukyong's mom:** what's wrong with not seeing hyukyong for one day?_

_**changbin:** oh idk_

_**changbin:** maybe because i'm not able to have her stay over at my place_

_**hyukyong's mom:** you'll be able to talk to her tomorrow_

Changbin sighed, not expecting anyone at his door when someone knocked. He reallu didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She couldn't cancel his daily vidoe calls with their daughter like that. This wasn't what they arranged.

"Hi." Changbin looked at Minho in front of him and smiled. "Am I disturbing? It seemed like you were caught up on something." Minho said, looking inside Changbin's apartment to know if anyone would be there. But it seemed like his neighbour was alone. "Everything is alright." The younger one said, letting his neighbour inside eventually.

Although Changbin really wanted to get to know Minho. His neighbour couldn't know about Hyukyong and the custody battle he was having with his ex. Some things were better left unsaid. Especially since this could have an impact on the lawsuit.

"So... Do you live here alone?" Minho asked, looking around to see if he could see if someone else lived inside the apartment. "I do..." Changbin said, letting Minho take a seat. Things seemed awkward right now, but they both knew things would change as soon as they got to know each other.

"I moved here when my ex and I broke up." Changbin explained, quickly putting away a picture frame with a picture of Hyukyong. He hoped Minho didn't see it. "Let me get you something to drink." Changbin said, disappearing inside his kitchen. Minho looked a little confused whem he saw Changbin put away the picture frame. He decided not to ask.

"When did you break up?" Minho asked, taking the cup of coffee from Changbin's hands. "It's been a few years..." Changbin said, sitting down on the couch next to Minho. "And you haven't gone on a date ever since?" The older asked as the other nodded. 

He didn't plan to stay single after the breakup. It was just the best option while being a father. "It could change before you know it." Minho said, smiling at Changbin who bluntly shook his head.

"I've been single since I started my job as lawyer assistant." Minho said as Changbin looked at the older in surprise. Was this supposed to be a weird coincidence? Meeting a lawyer's assistant while going through a lawsuit. What if Minho was the assistant to his ex's lawyer?

"I'm sorry. I actually have to go." Changbin suddenly said, not taking any chance. He didn't know if Minho was here because he wanted to be his neighbour. Or if Minho was here to spy on him and give Hyukyong's mum reasons to get back to Changbin. 

"Okay... I'll see you later?" Minho asked, getting up from his couch as Changbin walked him towards the door. "Yes sure." The younger one said, taking his coat. He needed to talk to Felix and ask him for some insight on this situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost finished writing everything out!! So, I guess it's time to update daily ^-^
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one because I really do

Changbin told Felix about the suspicion he has about Minho. Felix didn't seem to share the same thoughts about the neighbour. "I believe it's just a coincidence your new neighbour works in a law firm." The younger one explained as the older sighed. He had a feeling that was the case.

"I guess... There are many law firms in the city." Changbin said as Felix nodded, hoping he changed the older's thoughts about his neighbour. The younger wanted his friend to be happy again. "See this is why you are my friend." Changbin chuckled as Felix nodded. He couldn't agree more.

The next day Minho got to work, he told Chan the story about his neighbour. "So... You told him you worked as a lawyer's assistant and then he acted strange." Chan said, figuring out what Minho was trying to say. "It's like he hates lawyers." The younger one said as the older chuckled. Lawyers were known to be hated by many.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I actually should be a lawyer. Seeing the way Changbin acted when I told him." Minho said as Chan tilted his head. He never heard anyone say that to him. Any assistant he had, became a lawyer without doubting themselves. "I promise you there are many reasons why you should become one." Chan said as Minho nodded, even though he wasn't sure of it. 

"I might change my mind if you let me help you on this one case." Minho said as Chan shook his head. If it was another case he might, but this one was the wrong lawsuit for Minho. "Next one." Chan said as he eventually went back to work.

Minho sighed, looking back at the files he needed to organize. He couldn't wait to be able to work on a lawsuit together with Chan. Though he wished it was sooner.

Changbin was waiting with his mum outside. His ex would bring Hyukyong outside to meet them. Changbin's mum made sure she would. As soon as Hyukyong walked outside, she ran towards her father. "Hyukkie, you've grown so much since I've last seen you." Changbin said as he picked up his daughter to let her hug him. "I'm going to be taller than you." Hyukyong said as Changbin looked at her, seeming hurt though he didn't mind it when his daughter made height jokes.

"You'll definitely be taller." Changbin said, putting Hyukyong down as he glanced at his ex. She had her eyes in him constantly to make sure he wouldn't run away with Hyukyong. Of course it was something Changbin would love to do, but he knew he shouldn't. It would be seen as an abduction in his ex's eyes.

"How was yesterday? Your mum told me you were visiting a friend." Changbin said, looking back at Hyukyong who nodded. He could tell she wasn't too happy. "I didn't like him. He was rude." Hyukyong said as Changbin sighed. Of course this friend wasn't a friend, it was his ex's new boyfriend. "I'm sure your mum likes him. So you should like him too." He said as his daughter quickly shook her head. 

"Mum says we will live with him soon." Hyukyong said as Changbin glanced at her mother again. She shouldn't keep information away from him like that. "Mum, could you keep Hyukyong busy?" Changbin asked as his mother nodded, watching how her son made his way towards his ex.

"Were you ever planning to tell me about this friend?" Changbin asked as she rolled her eyes. "It's my personal life." "It's not when my daughter is involved in all of this." Changbin said, looking back at his mother who smiled at whatever Hyukyong was telling her.

"Fine. I got a boyfriend who I'll move in with." His ex said as Changbin sighed. Her moving in meant she was trying to find a way to get him more away from Hyukyong. "Now... Is there anything else?" She asked as Changbin shook his head, realizing she had nothing to do with Minho at all.

"Hyukyong, let's go back inside! You still need to finish your artwork for school." Hyukyong's mother said as Hyukyong made her way towards her. "Have fun, Hyukkie." Changbin said, ruffling his daughter's hair. "I will. Bye!" Hyukyong waved at her dad as she disappears back inside with her mum. Changbin already missed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so heartbreaking :(
> 
> I hope you'll be having a great weekend ^-^

Minho was looking through a finished lawsuit file Chan gave him as a test, when someone knocked on his door. None of his friends knew yet where he lived, so this was odd. Though he immediately lit up when he saw it was Changbin.

"I just feel really bad for acting so strange last time." Changbin said as he walked inside the apartment. "It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you when I told you I'm a lawyer's assistant." Minho explained as Changbin let out a chuckle. He didn't know Minho thought that was what happened. "I have nothing against a good lawyer." "I'm not a lawyer yet, but the one I work for is probably one of the best." Minho said as Changbin smiled. The one lawyer he had was also one of the bests he could get.

"So... What do you do for a living? I'm guessing a personal trainer or maybe a tattoo artist." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, shaking his head. Luckily no one would be able to guess what kind of person he is by just looking at him.

"I wanted to be a tattoo artist, but... I haven't been able to create my own art style." Changbin said, taking a seat on Minho's couch. The last time they saw each other the atmosphere felt awkward, but it felt more comfortable now.

"I'm a writer. I write children books mostly, but I've started writing a roman." Changbin explained as Minho seemed surprised. He never saw his neighbour as someone who would write books. "Children books?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded. "Hyukyong..." He shouldn't have mentioned her name. "My niece loves them." He quickly added.

"That's cute. Sometimes I wish I had a sibling with children." Minho chuckled as Changbin smiled. His neighbour was believing him. "Why? Because you love kids?" The younger asked, hoping the older did. If the lawsuit ended well, Changbin wanted to tell Minho about Hyukyong being his daughter. "Who doesn't? I think they're cute with their imagination and cuteness." Minho explained as Changbin smiled. If Minho thought that then he would definitely love Hyukyong.

"I'd love to meet your niece one day. I'm sure she's adorable." Minho said as Changbin smiled. He hated lying, but it was something he had to do right now. If his ex found out about Minho, things wouldn't end well. "She is the cutest..." Changbin said as he already missed her even though he just had seen Hyukyong.

"I'd love to hear more about your neighbour, but I have a client to go to." Chan said as Minho nodded, watching how the older left his office. Minho tried to focus on classifying more files when he remembered the the case Chan was working on. The custody case.

Minho knew he shouldn't be doing this, Chan trusted him to stay away from on going files. But it wouldn't hurt to take a peak.

He sat down behind Chan's desk. He stared at the front of the file. The number in the top right corner was the exact number of file. In the middle the initials of the client. SC, together with the case type. Minho didn't think much of it at first.

He opened the file, looking at the name of the first paper. Seo Changbin. Now Minho understood more why Changbin acted so strange when he found out his new neighbour was a lawyer's assistant. Another name that stood out to him was: Seo Hyukyong. Was he trying to win custody over his niece?

Before he could read more into it, Chan walked inside


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter ;-; I'll try to make them a bit longer !!
> 
> Last night, I found four books (written in dutch lol) and I started reading one. Let's just say I've been able to read 200 pages (halfway) in 5 hours °-°

Minho didn't know what to do when Chan walked inside. "Minho..." Chan didn't sound mad at all, instead he was disappointed. Minho knew he wasn't supposed to read any files without his permission. Chan especially didn't want Minho to read the one Chan knew was about his neighbour.

.

"Is this why you were surprised when I told you his name?" Minho asked as Chan nodded. "I just don't uderstand. Changbin told me about his niece." Minho said as Chan sighed. The case would have been a lot more complicated if Changbin was trying to fight over custody of his niece.

"Okay... I'll tell you about this case. But you have to promise me you won't let anyone know about this." Chan said as he took the file from his desk. They sat down at the big table inside the office as Chan layed down all the different documents.

"So basically, before you were my assistant, Changbin made an appointment with me. He needed someone to help him with a custody battle." Chan said as Minho nodded. When he first met Changbin, he never expected his neighbour to go through something like this.

"Why would he want custody over his niece?" Minho asked as Chan sighed. "I'm sure Changbin mentioned an ex before." The older said as the younger nodded. "Yeah... He never mentioned why, but he did say it happened a few years back." Minho said, remembering he found it weird why Changbin never told him the reason.

"It's the typical case of a guy who finds out they like other guys while they are in a relationship with a woman." Chan explained as Minho chuckled. He could still remember the time he and a girlfriend broke up, because she saw him staring at other guys' asses.

Though there was something else Minho didn't understand. "What has his breakup to do with the case?" Minho asked as Chan rolled his eyes. "Hyukyong isn't Changbin's niece. She's his daughter." The older said, looking at his assistant who seemed surprised. Though Minho felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. But he didn't understand why Changbin couldn't have told told him.

"When you mentioned to Changbin you are a lawyer's assistant..." "He was afraid I would be the assistant to his ex's lawyer?" Minho asked as Chan nodded. Instead, Minho was the assistant to Changbin's lawyer.

"Hyung, you have to let me help you with this case. I want to help Changbin." Minho said, looking at the papers in front of him. Chan sighed though he eventually agreed. "You can take copies from the file to take them home. But you can't let Changbin know." Chan said as Minho nodded and smiled.

Minho would finally be able to feel how it was to be a lawyer. And he would do anything to help Changbin out. He had to help Chan win this lawsuit for Changbin and his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how many chapters this will have :( 
> 
> And I'm having a little writer's block so wish me luck :/

It had been a while since Changbin heard something from Minho. The older seemed to be locking himself up inside this apartment whenever he got back home from work. Changbin knew it wasn't healthy to lock yourself up a whole day.

Minho was working hard to understand the case Changbin had to go through in order to get custody over his daughter. He noticed Changbin didn't want to take Hyukyong away from her mother. He only wanted to be able to spend more time with her.

Minho soon got interrupted by someone knocking on his door. He closed the file before seeing who it was. Changbin. "Oh!" Minho quickly put away the file before Changbin could see it. "Do you bring your work home?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded. "My boss is letting me help with this case." The older one explained as the younger smiled. He was glad his neighbour was going places.

"What's it like working for a lawyer?" Changbin asked, his gaze following Minho towards the kitchen. He was getting something to drink for the both of them. "At first I had to classify files." Minho explained as as Changbin chuckled. Of course an assistant would have to do stupid tasks at first.

"But... My boss is great. He's like a friend to me." Minho said as Changbin smiled. He felt quite lucky with the lawyer he had. "Lawyers actually look at both sides of the story. But they need to focus on their client mostly." Minho said, hoping that when he talked to Changbin about his job, the younher would open up about his life.

"Enough about me and my job. Let's talk about your niece. Do you have a picture?" Minho asked, wanting Changbin to feel comfortable. "I do." The younger one smiled, taking out his phone as he showed the older the latest photo he had of Hyukyong.

"She's adorable. She actually resembles you a lot." Minho said, looking at Changbin who seemed to be surprised. "Well... I look like my sister in a way." Changbin explained, trying to hide away the fact Hyukyong was his daughter. "I can tell she's the brightest girl." The older one said as the younger nodded. "I love her a lot..." Changbin said as Minho smiled.

Chan chuckled as he looked at the notes Minho had taken from Changbin's case. "You worked hard in this." Chan said, looking at his assistant who had been yawning ever since he started work. "I stayed up the whole night because Changbin came over. You have no idea how hard it is to pretened I don't know about this case." Minho explained as Chan looked at the notes again.

"He showed me a picture of Hyukyong. It's hard to believe she's a niece. She resembles Changbin too much." Minho said as Chan chuckled. He had seen a photo of Hyukyong as well. She did resemble her father a lot, but he would believe it if someone said she was his niece.

"You're already smitten for her." Chan said as Minho smiled. The thought of seeing Changbin with Hyukyong did make him feel giddy inside. "You can't date your neighbour right now." Chan said as Minho chuckled. He still wanted to ask Changbin out, though he could tell it wasn't the perfect time.

"I'll wait until after the trial. I'm well aware he wants to focus on this battle." Minho said as he took the notes back to put inside his own folder of the case. "You need to be his friend right now. And after the trial too." Chan said as Minho nodded. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished writing this fic, but I'm close. So I'll be able to know what number the last chapter soon.
> 
> I am so happy you're enjoying this fic! It's one of my favs to write ;-; I do feel bad for Binnie :(

Together with his mother, Changbin was able to convince Hyukyong's mother to take Hyukyong on a walk. Without having Changbin's ex stare at them the whole time. Of course, she warned him she would take all his rights away if he tried running away with their daughter.

"How is school going?" Changbin asked as he looked down at Hyukyong who held onto his hand. As long as he could feel his daughter near him, he felt content. "My teacher says you should be proud." Hyukyong said, swingin her hands as Changbin let out a chuckle. "I am really proud of you, Hyukkie. You're a big girl." He said as she giggled, letting go of her father's hand to run a bit in front of him and her grandmother.

"It just feels as if I'm not really her dad. I know nothing about how she does in school. If I wasn't able to video call her, I'd feel that way more." Changbin sighed, frowning a little but smiling as soon as Hyukyong looked back at him. Sometimes he wished Hyukyong's mother never found out he liked guys. If they didn't break up, he would feel like he was part of Hyukyong's life.

Hyukyong ran back towards Changbin as she hugged him tight. He smiled while he hugged her back, though his heart was breaking even more. "I love you, dad." Hyukyong said as Changbin sighed. "I love you too, Hyukkie." He smiled, feeling happy she would always see him as her father.

When Chan ended his phone call with Changbin, Minho could tell something had happened. "Is everything okay?" The assistant asked as his boss nodded. "I know I shouldn't be attached emotionally to a client, but I empathize a lot with Changbin." Chan explained as Minho nodded. As his neighbour he did too. It didn't really help Minho already caught feelings for the father. "He's actually blaming himself for everything, because of his feelings for guys." The older explained, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with a case related to sexualities.

"Can I focus on the case for a while? I just want to feel helpful." Minho said as Chan nodded, letting Minho take a break from classifying finish cases. As the older focused on another, more bigger case, the younger focus on Changbin's lawsuit instead.

The way Changbin described his love for Hyukyong was beautifully written. Of course he knew his way with words well as a writer. But everyone would be able to tell how much Changbin loves his daughter. She literally was his whole world. She was someone who he wanted to fight for. This wasn't a selfish act of wanting to see his daughter more. Changbin wanted Hyukyong to have her father with her.

Seeing how much Changbin cared about his daughter, gave Minho more reasons to want to get to know him. It didn't matter if Changbin would only see him as a neighbour and nothing more. Minho wanted to be part of Changbin's life. Whether as a friend or as lover.

Changbin opened the door as Minho wanted to come over. Changbin didn't like to admit it to Felix and himself, but he truly enjoyed Minho's presence. "I've had a very long day." Minho chuckled as Changbin smiled, walking inside his kitchen while deciding it was the perfect time to have some wine. He really needed it as well.

"I never told you, but I'm glad I have you as neighbour." Minho said, thanking Changbin for the glass of wine. "Same here. I tried befriending the other neighbours, but they seem to be scared of me." Changbin explained, remembering all the times his neighbours walked away from him by just appearing inside the hallways. It didn't make much sense to him, considering a five year old wasn't afraid of him at all.

"I don't believe that. You're the softest person. You love your niece a lot." Minho said as Changbin nodded, almost forgetting he mentioned Hyukyong was his niece instead of his daughter. "I actually saw her again today. She's... so grown up already." Changbin said, looking away from Minho. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He couldn't lie to the older for too long.

"Did you do anything special with her?" Minho asked, hoping Changbin had a great day while seeing his daughter again. "We only took a short walk. She was ecstatic when she saw ducklings." Changbin smiled as Minho chuckled, staring at the younger. He definitely looked like a proud father. Someone who loved his daughter for all the tiny things she does.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story kine of makes me sad :(
> 
> Also, fun fact, I'm posting this chapter while I'm supposed to work for my internship (I'm home today so yay lol)

Changbin was cleaning his apartment, struggling while trying to vacuum the floor underneath the cabinet. He sighed heavily when he heard someone knock. "Oh, am I disturbing you?" Minho asked, noticing Changbin's apartment was a mess while the younger tried to clean it. "Kind of... But I deserve a break." The younger one chuckled, wondering why the older didn't want to walk inside.

"Great! We should have lunch." Minho said as he handed Changbin his coat, confusing him. Was this his neighbour's plan all along? "Sure..." Changbin took his keys, closing his door before following Minho outside. He knew there was a lunch room nearby.

"I've been thinking... What's it like being a writer?" Minho asked, opening the door for Changbin as they walked inside the small restaurant. "It's actually a lot harder than most people think." The younger one explained while they took a seat at a small table at the back of the room. 

Changbin never talked a lot about his job as writer. Most people dismissed the topic, because to them literature wasn't important to talk about. "Especially when writing children books." Changbin chuckled as Minho smiled. After he found out about his neighbour being a writer, with the help of Chan, he found a few books from him.

"It's a good thing you have your niece in your life then?" Minho asked, asking a waiter to come over to take their order. Changbin hadn't even gotten the chance to read the menu, though he was happy with the choice of food Minho ordered for him. "Yeah... Hyukyong gives me inspiration." Changbin smiled.

Lately, Changbin hadn't really been able to write any children's books. He had a writer's block ever since he realized he would be losing Hyukyong if he didn't do anything. His daughter is the reason why he had been able to work.

Once they got their food, Minho asked Changbin questions about Hyukyong. He wanted to hear the younger talk about his daughter. Though Changbin wished he would have never mentioned Hyukyong to Minho. It was hard to lie to his neighbour abouy his own daughter. He wanted the older to see him as a proud father eventually. So it felt weird pretending Hyukyong was his niece.

After lunch, Minho walked Changbin back to his apartment. "Thanks for paying. You really didn't have to do that." Changbin said, opening the door to his apartment. "It's really nothing. My job pays me well." Minho chuckled as Changbin shook his head. Of course working as a lawyer's assistant would mean a financially stable life. This wasn't really the case as a writer, especially since Changbin hadn't been able to publish a book for quite a while.

"Before I go. There is something I've been meaning to tell you." Minho said as Changbin nodded. He honestly couldn't guess what it could be. Though it seemed really important. "I've been meaning to ask you out for a while. But I knew it was better to get to know you first." Minho said, knowing he would regret saying this.

Changbin didn't know what to say. He had guys ask him out a few times before. He always rejected them, because he truly wasn't interested in them. But things were different with Minho. Of course Changbin liked his neighbour a lot. But this wasn't the right time. "I-I'm sorry. I can't. I'm really sorry." And before Minho could reassure Changbin he didn't expect the younger to want to date him, Changbin already closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues ready for this one!!

Changbin nervously waited with his parents and sister for the trial. He needed to have some more patience, meanwhile he was starting to get nervous. But he was mostly afraid for the results. He hoped his custody rights wouldn't get taken away.

Though Felix kept remembering his lawyer Chan would definitely make sure that wouldn't happen. And Chan told him that his case was bulletproof. So he shouldn't be afraid at all.

Meanwhile Chan was telling Minho he was being stupid for appearing at the court. "Changbin could see you." Chan said as Minho rolled his eyes, looking around as he seemingly found Changbin's ex. Just by looking at her, he could tell she was the worst person. He couldn't even believe Changbin ever wanted to be in a relationship with her. "I promise he won't. I just really need to be here, hyung." Minho explained as Chan sighed. He knew he couldn't change his assistant mind.

Minho hadn't seen Changbin ever since he told the younger he wanted to date him. Minho really wanted to tell Changbin that he still wanted to be his friend. Though he was afraid the younger one didn't want thag. So he left his neighbour alone, until Changbin wanted to talk to the older.

Fortunately, Changbin didn't see Minho at all during the trial. He was too nervous to even see everyone who was there. And once the verdict came, he couldn't contain his excited. He was too emotional to even notice Minho once he found out he won more custody over Hyukyong. Changbin would finally be able to spend more time with his daughter.

"This is why I love doing what I do." Chan appeared next to Minho. He had been staring at Changbin crying tears from happiness, while hugging his parents and sister. "He looks so relieved... Happy." Minho smiled, quickly disappearing when he noticed Changbin was looking for Chan to thank him.

"Thank you so much for helping me with this." Changbin said, shaking the hand of his lawyer. He actually wanted to hug Chan, but he didn't think this was a good idea. "I'm glad I was able to help. You made it a lot easier by just being yourself." Chan said as Changbin smiled, looking behind his lawyer. He swore he saw Minho somewhere.

"Could you excuse me for a while?" Changbin asked as Chan nodded, watching how his client walked to where Minho went to. The lawyer sighed once he realized his assistant wasn't as good at staying invisible as he made it seem. Meanwhile Changbin truly believed he saw Minho. Though he didn't understand why his neighbour would even be here. As he looked around, he noticed a figure behinding a pillar.

When Minho realized Changbin had caught a glimpse of him, he tried to hide away. He hoped his neighbour didn't see him, only Changbin did as he pulled Minho away from the pillar. "Why are you here?" Changbin asked, looking at Minho who let out a sigh. Guess it was time to let the younger know he knew the truth.

"I..." Minho didn't really know how to explain everything to Changbin. Though the younger seemed to realize what actually was goinh on. "You... You're my lawyer's assistant." Changbin said as Minho nodded. "Chan told me it was a bad idea for me to be here. But... I wanted to be here because I helped him with this case." Minho explained as Changbin looked away. He didn't know how to feel. 

"I wanted to help him so I would help you." The older one said as the younger sighed, looking at his parents who was looking for him. "I have to go." Changbin said, walking away from Minho who couldn't help but feel guilty. He was certain he had broken Changbin's trust.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am updating this while on my break lmao
> 
> I hope you're having a great Friday!

Changbin didn't know what to do anymore. He had lied to Minho about Hyukyong being his niece instead of his daughter. Only to find out now his neighbour already was well aware of it. Minho only pretended to believe Changbin. But the younger didn't know why.

Changbin looked at his phone, deciding he needed someone to answer his questions. So he called his lawyer Chan, Minho's boss. "Changbin?" "Can you explain to me how Minho found out about my lawsuit?" Changbin asked as he heard Chan sigh. The older expected the phone call.

"Honestly, Minho was just really curious about the case I was working on. I wasn't letting him help me, so he decided to look at the file without my permission." Chan explained as Changbin hummed in response. Minho basically broke Chan's trust. Though the younger couldn't understand why the lawyer wouldn't fire his assistant.

"You had mentioned Hyukyong's name to him. So at first he thought you were trying to fight your sister over custody of her child." Chan explained as Changbin couldn't stop the chuckle leaving his lips. His sister didn't even have a child. But if she did, he would never try to steal her child away. 

"So you told him the truth and let him help you? Weren't you supposed to ask me if your assistant could help?" Changbin asked as Chan chuckled. He probably should have done that. "I'm sorry it happened that way. But believe me... Minho really cares about you." Chan said, letting Changbin know he had to hang up because of a meeting he had to go to.

Minho arrived back home from work, wanting to unlock his door when someone pulled him inside their apartment. "Oh my god! Changbin you scared me!" Minho was relieved to know it was Changbin. But he was really excited. The younger one still wanted to see him.

"I called Chan today..." Changbin said as Minho looked confused. Chan didn't tell him. "He told me you care about me." The younger one said as they sat down on the couch. "I'm sure you can still remember when I told you about wanting to date you. I still want that, because I like who you are as a person." Minho explained as Changbin looked flustered.

"I lied to you about Hyukyong." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, placing his hand on the younger's. "You were worried about the lawsuit. I know you wanted to make sure nothing would cause you to worry more." The older one explained as the younger nodded.

"So, it doesn't scare you?" Changbin asked as Minho chuckled. "I like you, Changbin." The older said as the younger smiled. "And while reading your file, my feelings grew bigger. Your love for your daughter is so beautiful." Minho explained as he watched how Changbin played with his fingers. "I'm sorry for rejecting you. I just felt bad for lying to you about Hyukyong." The younger one said, letting out a sigh.

"I've always been scared to date someone, because I knew most guys wouldn't want to be with someone who has a child." Changbin said, chuckling at how stupid this sounded. "And I was afraid Hyukyong's mum would keep Hyukyong away from me even more if she found out I was dating." Changbin said, looking up at Minho who listened to every word the younger one was saying.

"Would you date me now? Or is too soon?" Minho asked as Changbin smiled. "I do want to date you, but... I think it's better you don't meet my daughter just yet." The younger one said as the older nodded. "So when she's with you, I can't see you?" Minho asked as Changbin let out a sigh. It sounded stupid, but he was afraid that when Hyukyong was back with her mother, she would tell her about Minho.

"Okay... I can tell it's something you really want. And although I would love to meet your daughter now, I know she would be worth the wait." Minho said as Changbin smiled, linking their fingers together. He knew he couldn't hide Minho away from Hyukyong for forever. Her mum would just have to deal with the fact her ex would have a boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope you're having a great weekend ^-^
> 
> This fic is almost ending :( I am so sad :(

Changbin was inside the kitchen, flipping a pancake. He felt grateful people came up with the idea of already made pancake batter in a tube to buy in a store. It was his first morning with Hyukyong. So he wanted to spoil his daughter. Changbin had to move away from the pancake when his phone lit up.

**minho:** how is your first morning with hyukyong going?

**changbin:** you're going to make me burn the pancakes 

**changbin:** but it's going great

**changbin:** i'm going to wake her up soon

**minho:** i wish i had pancakes for breakfast

**changbin:** i promise to make you pancakes soon

**minho:** as long as you don't burn them

Just when Changbin received the last message, he could smell burnt pancake. He let out a sigh, throwing it away before deciding he made enough pancakes for Hyukyong.

He made his way towards Hyukyong's room, smiling when he looked at his daughter sleeping in her bed. "Hyukkie... Wake up, sweetie." Changbin sat down on the foot of her bed, watching how Hyukyong slowly woke up. "Don't want to wake up." She pouted, her eyes still closed as Changbin chuckled. "Okay, I'll eat your pancakes then." He said, getting up as he was about to leave the room when Hyukyong ran past him.

Changbin followed her inside the kitchen where Hyukyong was already eating her first pancake. It was easy to tell she was his daughter. They both shared the same love of food. Her mother hated it. She always wanted Hyukyong to eat healthy. Changbin agreed it was important to their daughter would be healthy, but there was nothing wrong with giving her some unhealthy food.

"Mum doesn't want me to have pancakes." Hyukyong said, or at least mumbled as she didn't stop eating her breakfast. "If you don't tell your mum about the pancakes, you will get them every time you're here." Changbin said, asking Hyukyong to keep a secret as she nodded. Anything to keep eating pancakes.

"What do you want to do today, Hyukkie?" Changbin asked, excited he was able to spend a while day with his daughter. He wanted to do as much as he could with her, to catch up on the lost times. He would love to keep Hyukyong home the next day, but it would be a Monday so she had to go to school. "I want to go to uncle Lix!" Hyukyong said as Changbin nodded. He knew Felix would love to see Hyukyong in person again.

Felix was really excited when he was able to see Hyukyong again, after not seeing her for over a year. When Hyukyong was too busy playing with Felix' bunny, Felix decided to ask about Minho. "How are things going?" He asked as Changbin smiled, looking at his daughter.

"He asks a lot about Hyukyong. He really wants to meet her, but he knows it's too soon." Changbin explained, wondering if there would ever be a good time. "Do you want him to be part of Hyukyong's life?" The younger one asked as the older smiled. "I know that I won't ever find anyone like him. So yeah, I want Hyukyong to meet him." Changbin said as Hyukyong made her way back towards them.

"Dad, I want a bunny." Hyukyong said as Changbin chuckled. Though he shook his head. "Your mum never wanted you to have one. So if I let you get one, you will have to let your bunny stay with me the whole time." Changbin explained as Hyukyong pouted. Though she understood why she couldn't get one. "You can always come here with your dad to spend time with by bunny." Felix said as Hyukyong looked at her dad with puppy eyes. Changbin let out a sigh though agreed as he wanted to see his daughter happy.

Changbin arrived back inside his apartment, after bringing Hyukyong to school. Although he knew he would see her again after she finished school, but he couldn't help feeling nervous. What if Hyukyong's mother would get her from school?

As soon as he got back inside his apartment, he had to open the door again. "Minho? I thought you were working today." Changbin said as he let the older inside. "Chan hyung gave me a free day." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, letting the older take his hand.

"I saw you take your daughter to school." Minho said, while linking his fingers with Changbin's. "Hyung, don't be a stalker." The younger one said, pushing the older away who let out a chuckle. "I just can't wait to see you take care of Hyukyong. It will give me more reasons to like you." Minho said as Changbin's cheeks burned up. "You will just have to wait. I'm planning to tell Hyukyong's mum I met someone." Changbin said as Minho nodded, surprising the younger by kissing his cheek.

"She can't really keep you from dating. I saw her boyfriend at the trial." Minho said as Changbin sighed. Right. The new boyfriend his ex moved in with together with Hyukyong. "You clearly don't like her new boyfriend." "It's not that I have something against him. I don't know anything about him." Changbin said as they took a seat on the younger's couch.

"Then... Why do you not like him?" Minho asked as Changbin sighed. "I guess I just don't trust him near Hyukyong. She told me she didn't like him." Changbin explained as Minho nodded. He could tell the younger wanted his daughter to be safe. "I really thought things would be better after winning the lawsuit." Changbin said as he felt Minho's hand on his cheek.

"She's not going to take Hyukyong away from you. Winning the lawsuit is preventing that." Minho said, not wanting to sound too much as a lawyer. But he knew that if she broke the rights, she would be able to lose her custody completely. "I don't want to lose Hyukyong." Changbin whispered as Minho sighed, making the younger look at him. "I promise you won't lose her." The older said as the younger nodded, slowly resting his head on Minho's shoulder. Changbin was grateful he got Minho as his neighbour.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're having a great weekend!! 
> 
> You may have noticed or maybe not (lol), I changed this fic to have ??? chapters.  
> I just couldn't say goodbye to this fic, so I wanted to write some more drama ;-;!

When Changbin brought Hyukyong back to her mother after being able to spend a week with his daughter. Although he would miss her, he knew he would see her again in a week. At least he hoped so as he was about to tell his ex about Minho.

"Glad to know you're bringing her back." Hyukyong's mum said as Changbin rolled his eyes, watching how Hyukyong walked inside the apartment. "I'm not stupid." He said as he stopped his ex from walking inside the apartment as well. "There is something I need to tell you." Changbin said as she looked at him in confusion. Normally he would avoid her as much as possible.

"Look... I don't like it you moved in so soon with your boyfriend. Because Hyukyong clearly doesn't like him." Changbin said as his ex rolled her eyes. "She does like him." She said as Changbin sighed. He didn't believe that at all. He heard Hyukyong tell him that and he would always believe his daughter.

"I'm not here to talk to you about your boyfriend. I'm here to tell you I'm seeing someone." Changbin said as his ex closed the door a little. She didn't want Hyukyong to hear them fight. "Do you really want to confuse your own daughter? She keeps telling me she can't wait to have a second mum." She said as Changbin chuckled. "Because you don't want me to talk to her about my sexuality." He said as she rolled her eyes, going back inside while closing the door behind her so Changbin wouldn't say anything anymore.

When Minho noticed Changbin wasn't his happy self, he realized the younger told his ex about him. "What if she doesn't let me pick Hyukyong up next week?" Changbin asked as he looked up at Minho whom he was cuddling. The older looked down and smiled, playing with the younger's hair. "You'd have to call Chan who will call her lawyer." Minho explained as Changbin smiled. He couldn't help but think that he would feel lost if Minho didn't know the legal procedures.

"She expects me to lie to my own daughter. I can't pretend I'm a stupid straight guy for the rest of my life." Changbin sighed as Minho chuckled at the use of words. He knew exactly what the younger meant. "If you want, I could wear skirts and dresses." Minho said as Changbin smiled, closing his eyes. "Hmm... You would look great in them." The younger one said as the older chuckled, admiring the other's features.

"Hyukyong sounds like a smart girl. I'm sure she wouldn't be confused when you tell her about a boyfriend." Minho said as Changbin smiled, opening his eyes again. He blushed when he noticed the older had been staring at him. "I don't have a boyfriend though." Changbin said as he sat up on the couch, looking at Minho.

Minho chuckled, placing his hand on Changbin's cheek. "Maybe we should change that." The older said as the younger smiled, leaning in closer as he pressed their lips together.

Changbin still couldn't believe that after years of not dating and rejecting guys, he finally found someone he wanted to be with. Someone who would be a part of Hyukyong's life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm good at pretending everything is fine when it's not.
> 
> Happy (not so happy) monday!!
> 
> Please enjoy this adorable chapter while you can 🥺

Changbin opened the door for Minho who would meet Hyukyong for the very first time. He smiled when he saw the older holding a bouquet of flowers. Minho walked inside the apartment, looking at Hyukyong who stood behind her father. "Hi. I hope you like flowers." Minho said as he gave the flowers to Hyukyong who started giggling. "Thank you." She smiled, looking at the pink flowers she got.

"Where do you want to put them, Hyukkie?" Changbin asked, walking inside the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. "In my room!" Hyukyong said as Changbin nodded, letting her put the flowers inside the vase to put it inside her room. "Oh, I'm sorry for not getting you flowers." Minho said as Changbin rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek before Hyukyong could come back.

"Hyukyong, could you wash your hands please? We're going to eat soon." Changbin said as Hyukyong nodded, disappearing inside the bathroom. "Of course. When there's a visitor she listens to me." The younger one said as the older chuckled, noticing the takeaway the other had ordered for them.

When Hyukyong got back, she sat down next to Changbin while sitting in front of Minho. She smiled at him while her father gave her some food. "Wow... You're a big girl." Minho chuckled when he noticed how much food Changbin had put on Hyukyong's plate. "I want to be taller than my dad." She said as her father glared at her. When Changbin looked at Minho, the older was already starting at him. "Anyone would be taller than your dad." Minho said, winking at Changbin while Hyukyong giggled.

"You know... I was really nervous to meet you. Your father told me a lot about you." Minho said as Hyukyong looked up at him from her food. Minho glanced at Changbin, before looking back at the little girl. "You're literally the big boss around here. So, I wanted to make a good first impression." Minho explained while Changbin looked at his boyfriend who was interacting with his daughter.

"Between me and you, I really like your dad." The older man whispered, even though he knew the younger heared him. "Are you my dad's boyfriend?" Hyukyong asked, taking Changbin a little by surprise. "I am. Is that okay? I don't want to take your dad away from you." Minho said as Hyukyong smiled while taking a big bite from her food. "It's okay." She said as Minho chuckled, looking at Changbin who got a bit emotional. The younger man smiled when he felt the older's hand on his knee. He was grateful his daughter and his boyfriend got along.

Changbin was tugging Hyukyong in bed while Minho was still inside the apartment. She didn't want to sleep because of him being there, but Changbin told her that they wouldn't go to the zoo if she stayed up late.

"So... What do you think of Minho?" Changbin asked as Hyukyong smiled, hugging her plush closer. "I like him a lot. He's funny." She said as Changbin chuckled, softly kissing the top of her head. "Do you like him dad?" Hyukyong asked as he nodded and smiled. "I like him a lot too." Changbin said as she slowly closed her eyes, giving her father a reason to leave the room.

"She's so cute." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, sitting down next to the older. "Just like her father." He added, draping his arm around the younger's shoulders. "She says she likes you..." Changbin said, looking up at Minho who smiled. He already could tell when Hyukyong asked him if he wanted to join her and her dad to the zoo. "Are you sure though you can go with us tomorrow?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded. 

When the younger was tucking in his daughter to bed, Minho asked Chan if he could have a day off from work. Chan immediately agreed as he realized his assistant wanted to spend time with Changbin and Hyukyong.

"I'm happy I met you." Changbin mumbled as Minho chuckled, linking their hands together to hold. "I am too... I'm even more happy to know Hyukyong likes me." Minho said as Changbin looked up at the older and smiled. He wouldn't know what he would do if Hyukyong didn't like Minho at all.

"What if she didn't?" The younger one asked, nervously playing with the older's fingers. "Then I would do everything I could think of to get her to like me." Minho explained as Changbin smiled. He truly felt lucky Minho decided to move into his appartment's building. And that Minho worked as Chan's assistant. Luckily, fate brought them together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying over how cute minbin are ;-;
> 
> I hope you're having a great week so far!!! I am so happy it's a lot more spring outside ^-^

While at the zoo, Minho noticed Changbin was keeping an eye on Hyukyong the whole time. "Hyukkie, slow down." Changbin sighed, watching how his daughter ran towards the wolf's enclosure. "She's so excited." Minho said, reaching for Changbin's hand to link their fingers together as he pulled the younger towards Hyukyong.

"Hyukkie, which animal do you really want to see today?" Minho asked as she already got bored looking at the wolves. They were sleeping, enjoying the warm summer weather. "I love lions. Dad says he is one." Hyukyong said as Minho chuckled, looking at Changbin who didn't know how to react to that. "I'm not a lion." Changbin sighed as Minho chuckled, while they followed Hyukyong again as she wanted to lead them through the zoo.

"Why does she thinks you're a lion?" Minho asked as Changbin had a blush on his cheeks, avoiding looking at his boyfriend. "Because I'm a leo. Apparently she doesn't know she's a leo too." The younger one chuckled, noticing his daughter stood still. She had seen a gift shop.

"I want a new plushie." Hyukyong said as Changbin sighed, feeling Minho squeeze his hand. "We can buy one before we head home. Just in case you won't lose it." Changbin explained as Hyukyong nodded, walking towards her dad as she hugged him.

They eventually made a stop at the gift shop. Hyukyong had her eyes set on a lion immediately. She had many lion plushies, but she loved getting new ones. Before Changbin could buy it for his daughter, Minho already paid for it. The younger man kept telling the older he shouldn't have done it.

There were now on their way back to Changbin's apartment. Hyukyong had a long day behind her, so she had fallen asleep in the car while keeping her new plush close. "You really didn't have to buy the lion for her, hyung." Changbin said, keeping his eyes focused on the road as Minho looked behind him at Hyukyong. "It's something I really wanted to do." Minho smiled as Changbin stopped at a red light.

He checked on Hyukyong, who was still fast asleep, before looking at Minho. "I just don't want to you feel like you need a responsibility over Hyukyong." "I know. But that doesn't keep me from buying her something once in a while." The older man said, looking at the younger who had his eyes back on the road again.

Once they arrived, Minho took the keys from Changbin as the younger picked up Hyukyong who was still sleeping. "She's a deep sleeper." Minho chuckled, opening the door to Changbin's apartment.

Changbin walked with Hyukyong inside her room, tugging her into bed. He layed her new plushie closed to her. Minho leaned against the door frame, looking at Changbin taking care of his daughter. He watched how the younger kissed the top of her head, staring at her for a few seconds.

When Changbin wanted to go back to Minho, he jumped up a little to see the older staring at him already. Changbin left Hyukyong's room, closing the door behind him as he felt Minho's hand on his waist.

"Do you want me to grow bigger feelings for you?" Minho asked, a smile appearing on his face while Changbin was blushing. "Hyukyong is really lucky to have a father like you." The older man said, placing his other hand on the younger's cheek before he leaned in closer and kissed his boyfriend.

"It meant a lot to me you came with us." Changbin said as Minho chuckled while they took a seat on the couch. Minho had his arm around Changbin who laid his head on the older's shoulder. "I'm happy I got to go with you." Minho said as Changbin looked up at him and smiled. He was grateful to know Minho cared about Hyukyong. Today truly felt like they were a family.

Minho got confused when he heard the bedroom door open as it woke him up. When he opened his eyes, he could tell it was still dark. It took him a few seconds to notice a body pressed against him, someone's head laid against his chest. He remembered going to the zoo the previous day with Changbin and Hyukyong, staying the night because Changbin wanted him to.

Minho took a look at the clock, it was 3am. He looked at the door he thought he heard opening, thinking it was nothing at first. Until he noticed Hyukyong standing near the door. He looked at Changbin, not wanting to wake him up as he carefully got up from the bed. Without saying a word, Minho took Hyukyong's hand as he brought her inside the kitchen.

"I can't sleep..." Hyukyong said, looking at Minho getting out two cups while looking for the chocolate milk he knew there was. "I know exactly what you need to fall back asleep." Minho said, finding the chocolate milk as Hyukyong smiled. Minho put some of the drink in the cups, before putting them inside the microwave to heat it up.

"Where is dad?" She asked as he placed the cup in front of her, before sitting down next to her. "He's sleeping. We don't need to wake him up. He's been working hard to take care of you." Minho said, looking at Hyukyong who took a sip from the hot cocoa.

"Dad is happier now." Hyukyong said as Minho smiled, watching her take a sip again. She definitely loved hot cocoa. "He's really happy to have you here, Hyukkie." Minho said, drinking from his hot cocoa as well while watching her slowly get tired.

Once they finished their drink, Minho brought Hyukyong back to her room. "You should sleep now." Minho said as she nodded, getting into her bed as she closed her eyes. Minho stayed with her until Hyukyong finally fell asleep.

He chuckled softly, walking back inside Changbin's room while the younger man was still asleep. Minho silently got back underneath the blankets, as Changbin immediately laid back to how they were sleeping.

The next time Minho woke up, he couldn't feel the warmth of Changbin's body against him. The younger man had already woken up to prepare breakfast. He left the room and noticed Hyukyong was already up, eating pancakes.

"Do you eat pancakes every morning?" Minho asked as Changbin jumped up. He didn't hear his boyfriend walk inside the kitchen. "Not at all. Hyukyong needs to go back to her mother today." Changbin explained, pouring a cup of coffee for Minho who stood near his boyfriend.

"I'll explain later." The younger man said, giving the older a plate of pancakes as well. Minho smiled, kissing Changbin's cheek while Hyukyong giggled. "I don't want to go to mum. He will be there too." Hyukyong said, looking at the pancakes while Minho glanced at Changbin who let out a sigh. "Your mum expects you to be back." He said, sitting back down on his seat as he looked at Minho.

Once Hyukyong finished her breakfast, she headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. "She doesn't like her mum's new boyfriend." Changbin sighed as Minho placed his hand on the younger's. "I really think you should talk to her mum again." The older man said as the younger nodded.

He knew he needed to, but he didn't know how. Changbin knew his ex was a great mother, he didn't want her to think she was a bad mother in his eyes. "I'll try today." Changbin said as Minho nodded, pressing their lips together in a kiss. "I'm here if you need me." Minho said as Changbin chuckled. He didn't need the older to tell him that, he already knew that.

Minho told Chan about his day at the zoo with Changbin and Hyukyong, how he spend the night at their place. About how he helped Hyukyong to fall asleep again by giving her hot cocoa. "You're already becoming a father figure in her life." Chan chuckled as Minho rolled his eyes, looking through the file his boss gave him to look at. "I care about her." The younger man shrugged, looking at the door when someone knocked.

Minho looked confused at Chan who opened the door. It was Changbin, he looked upset. "I-I'm sorry... I just..." Changbin couldn't say anything as he let Chan read the message he received from Hyukyong's mother. She wanted to take his rights as father of Hyukyong away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this month will be the last month of my internship. They said it would be two weeks ago, but what if they will add another month ;-;
> 
> Anyways here's another heartbreaking chapter!! I don't know if I'll be able to post daily now though since I don't have many more chapters written.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!!

Chan was busy making phone calls, one to Hyukyong's mother's lawyer, about the whole situation. Meanwhile Minho was comforting Changbin, giving him a glass water to calm him down. "I shouldn't have talked to her about her new boyfriend." Changbin said, placing the glass down after taking a sip. He looked at Minho who let out a sigh. "That's not the reason why it happened." The older man said, placing his hand on the younger's knee. 

Minho looked at Chan who was still busy talking to some people on the phone. "I'm just so scared..." Changbin said as Minho nodded, looking back at his boyfriend. "It's all going to be okay. I won't be able to help Chan out, but he doesn't need me. You need me more." The older man said as the younger nodded, letting out a small smile. Changbin was grateful to have Minho by his side.

"You should go back home, Changbin. There's a lot I need to do before I am able to help you." Chan said as Changbin nodded, getting up from his seat. Minho looked at Chan, hoping he would be able to go with Changbin to make sure he would be okay. Chan nodded, making another phone call as Minho left the office with Changbin.

"Why can't you help Chan out?" Changbin asked as Minho sighed, linking their fingers together. "I'm your boyfriend." The older one chuckled, kissing the younger's cheek. "It's all going to be okay. They will listen to what Hyukyong wants too." Minho said as Changbin nodded, hoping everything would be okay. 

And of course he was afraid. He finally had his daughter back, he didn't want to lose Hyukyong. "I don't want to go through this alone... Can't you stay here with me?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, looking at his phone. He hoped Chan would be able to help Changbin not to lose Hyukyong.

"Changbin, I've seen you with Hyukyong. Anyone can see how much you love her." Minho explained, hoping it would calm Changbin down but the younger one shook his head. "Could you tell my ex that? She doesn't seem to think I love Hyukyong, because I'm apparently being manipulative." The younger one said, sniffing again to stop himself from crying. Minho sighed, bringing Changbin closer to cuddle. 

"She's just mad, so she's acting selfish. And honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if her new boyfriend came up with the idea." Minho sighed, quickly glancing at his phone as Chan messaged him about something. "Hyukkie loves you." The older one said while the younger stayed silent. Changbin only needed Minho to be there for him.

Felix looked really worried when Changbin explained what was happening. He couldn't believe the older's ex would do such a thing. Especially since the last time she did something like this, Changbin ended up winning the case. "So Minho won't be able to help with the case this time, because he's your boyfriend." Felix said as Changbin nodded. He chuckled. It was a funny thing to think about. "It's better that way. But I trusted Chan the first time, so I definitely trust him now." The older one explained, looking at his friend's bunny. The bunny Hyukyong always wanted to visit. 

"At least you have Minho with you." Felix said as Changbin nodded and smiled. "He's been... I can tell he cares about Hyukyong. At the zoo he even payed for her lion plushie." The older chuckled, looking back at the younger. "Oh... He's already acting like a father figure." Felix said as Changbin nodded and smiled, taken by surprise when his phone rang. It was Chan.

"Changbin, I'm sorry for disturbing you. But I have some news." Chan said as Changbin left Felix alone, walking inside the kitchen. "Is it good news?" "Well... Your ex's boyfriend is trying to get your custody rights." Chan explained as Changbin let out a sigh. He stayed silent, he didn't know what to say. "So... He's trying to take Hyukyong away from me?" Changbin asked after a while as he heard Chan hum in response. "I'll make sure that won't happen." Chan said as Changbin hummed in response, eventually ending the call. 

When he turned around to tell Felix what was going on, but he already heard the conversation. Or at least Changbin's side of the conversation. "Is it that boyfriend of hers who is trying to take your rights away as your father?" Felix asked as Changbin nodded, wanting to tell Minho about what happened, but he seemed to know already.

**Minho:** Chan told me about what's going on

**Minho:** Are you okay?

**Changbin:** I don't want to lose Hyukyong 

**Changbin:** He can't take Hyukyong away from me

**Changbin:** I'm her father

**Changbin:** I've always been her father

**Minho:** I know Bin

**Minho:** Anyone knows you are

**Minho:** And I promise, you will always be her father 

**Minho:** Are you with Felix right now?

**Changbin:** I am

**Changbin:** I might stay here for a while

**Minho:** I'll text you when I'm home from work

**Changbin:** Thank you ♡

Immediately when Minho opened the door, Changbin disappeared inside his arms. "I-I'm so scared..." Changbin sniffed, letting go so he Minho could close the door behind them. "It's okay. Chan hyung will help you. And I'm here for you too." Minho said as Changbin nodded, sitting down next to the older on the couch. 

"I know... I'm less scared than the first time, because of you. But you know how much Hyukyong means to me." Changbin explained as Minho nodded, pressing their lips together. "Maybe... Maybe you should ask Chan if he could plea you want full custody over Hyukkie." Minho said as Changbin looked at the older surprise. He didn't know what to say.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update daily now ;-; I feel so bad :(
> 
> Anyways please enjoy!!

"I don't understand what you mean, hyung. I never want to take Hyukyong away from her mother. She needs her mother as much as she needs me." Changbin explained, wondering why he needed to tell Chan he wanted full custody over Hyukyong. "Bin, did you forget I'm a lawyer's assistant?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled, realizing the older had a point. If he asked over full custody, there might be a chance his ex would stop the lawsuit before it could escalate. 

"Aren't you supposed to stay away from this case?" Changbin asked as Minho rolled his eyes, softly pushing his boyfriend away who giggled. "I'm helping you as your boyfriend." Minho explained as Changbin nodded, pressing a kiss against the older's lips. "I'll call Chan tomorrow. I want to spend a night with his assistant." Changbin said as now Minho pushed him away as the younger giggled. 

Minho left Chan's office once Changbin arrived to answer a few questions in order to win full custody over Hyukyong. There were important questions the court needed to know about both parents, to decide who will win custody.

"I know Minho gave you this idea, but we will just pretend he didn't." Chan said, giving Changbin a copy of all the questions he was about to ask. The lawyer wanted his client to go through them and think of answers, bedore he could ask the questions.

"This isn't really giving me much hope." Changbin sighed once he read through all the questions, looking up at Chan who nodded. "They're only the basis of everything. There is a lot more to it than these questions." The older one said as he took out his pen to start writing down the answers the younger would give him.

"If it's okay for you, you can start answering questions now. Just let me know when you want to take a break from it, if it gets too hard." Chan explained as Changbin nodded, though he didn't need a break. He just wanted to finish answering the questions as fast as he was able to. "Okay... What is your financial statement? So, what's your job and how much do you get paid?" The lawyer asked as the other sighed, his financial statement wasn't the best.

"As an author, I don't get paid per hour like others do. The publishing house pays me 65 percent of the book sales, but because I write children books the sales are a lot more less than adulthood books." Changbin explained, sighing as he wished he was able to get a higher percentage of the sales. Or at least be able to write more books to publish.

"The type of custody arrangement you're seeking we already now, so we can just skip this question." Chan said, quickly writing down that Changbin was trying to win full custody, sole custody over Hyukyong.

"How is the communication with the other parent?" The lawyer now asked, looking at his client who clearly didn't want to answer the question. But he had to. "Not the best, if I'm honest. We don't have much contact via the phone, but only when I go to my ex's place to pick up Hyukyong or bring her back." Changbin explained, looking around the office, something he occasionally had done.

"And... When you're at your ex's place, do you communicate then?" The older asked as the younger nodded. "She always tells me when I'm able to pick Hyukyong up again the week after. Sometimes, I would mention to her what Hyukyong told me." Changbin explained, looking back at Chan who was writing everything down in bullet points.

"What are some of the things Hyukyong tells you that's important to mention to her mother?" The older one asked, looking back at the younger from his papers. "Hyukyong would always ask me if she could just stay with me because she doesn't like my ex's new boyfriend. So, I tell my ex that's the case in the hope she would do something that would help Hyukyong be excited to go back to her mother." Changbin said as Chan nodded. Changbin knew Hyukyong loved her mother.

"Have you met your ex's new boyfriend yet?" Chan asked as Changbin shook his head, but it wasn't like his ex had met Minho before. "I haven't, but it's not like I want to meet him." Changbin explained as Chan nodded, writing it down as well before he focused on the next question that was written down on the papers.

"Do you have any existing arrangements with your ex?" The lawyer asked as the other sighed. "Since almost two months ago, I think, Hyukyong stays with her mother for one week before she stays the other week with me." Changbin said, sighing as he wanted the questions to end. Though he knew there were a still few more things to be asked. "And before that... You weren't able to see Hyukyong in person a lot?" Chan asked, even though he already knew that was the case. But it was important Changbin would answer the questions.

"My ex was letting me video call Hyukyong every day, after she got home from school. Sometimes she would let me come over outside her apartment's building to spend time with Hyukyong in person, but my ex would always look over me and our daughter." The younger one explained, grateful that ended after the first custody battle he won. But now, he was afraid he would lose this battle. "And that changed because of the previous custody battle?" The older asked as the younger nodded, letting out a sigh.

"So since this is about sole custody, there's one more question I need to ask. There's also something I need to ask you to do." Chan said as Changbin nodded. "Why should your ex, Hyukyong's mother, not have custody of the child?" Chan asked, taking Changbin a bit by surprise. He couldn't come up with any reason, since he thought and he knew his ex was a great mother to Hyukyong.

"Can I think about it? I really don't know..." Changbin said as Chan nodded, realizing this was a difficult question to ask the younger. "Okay... You can think about it for a while. Just let me know once you have your answer and then I would also have to ask you to present evidence of why." Chan explained as Changbin nodded, relieved he finished answering the questions.

"Do you know what my ex answered as to why I shouldn't have custody of Hyukyong?" Changbin asked, looking at the door when Minho walked inside. He didn't mean to hear the question, he only wanted to get something from the office. "I don't think you need me to tell you what it is..." Chan said, looking at Minho while Changbin nodded. Of course... His ex didn't think a gay father would be able to take care of a child the right way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't figured out yet if the next chapter will be the last one since I'm still writing it. But you will find out when I post that chapter.
> 
> How has everyone's weekend been going? Mine went great!!
> 
> Anyways I really love Binnie selsoskzk

So because I am gay and I have a boyfriend, my ex thinks I'm not able to take care of Hyukyong? How is that a reason?" Changbin asked as Minho sat down next to him, putting their cups of hot cocoa down on the coffee table. "It's not a reason... Or at least not a valid reason." Minho explained as Changbin looked up at his boyfriend and sighed. "It would be a good reason for a homophobic judge." The younger one said as the older chuckled, shaking his head. "If there's a homophobic judge, people will immediately notice that and he wouldn't be able to act on his stupidity." The older one explained as the younger sighed. Changbin was grateful Minho tried to reassure him everything would be fine, but he just had this feeling nothing would end up fine.

"You're a great father no matter if you're gay or not." Minho said as Changbin nodded, kissing the older's cheek feathery light. "And Hyukyong loves you." The older said, looking at the other who noticed a different look inside his boyfriend's eyes. "And I do too... I love you too." Minho said, wondering if he said the wrong thing at the wrong time. When he saw Changbin tear up, he felt even more bad until the younger kissed him. The older man pulled the other closer, his hand at the back of his boyfriend's neck. Changbin didn't need words to let Minho know he loved him too.

Once they pulled away, Changbin let out a chuckle while Minho wiped his tears away. "I need something to take my mind away from the lawsuit..." The younger one said as the older nodded, resting his hand on his boyfriend's knee. "Making out with someone you love always works." Minho said, looking at a blushing boyfriend. Changbin couldn't believe how quickly the mood betweem them changed. But he loved every second of it, every time Minho's lips were pressed against his own or anywhere on his body, Changbin was able to forget all his worries.

Minho looked down, softly caressing Changbin's arm. Changbin fell asleep, his head on Minho's bare chest. When Changbin's eyes fluttered, Minho realized the younger one was waking up again. Changbin nuzzled closer once he woke up. "So it wasn't a dream." The younger man said when he realized what had happened. Remembering the way Minho showed his love. "It was so much better than a dream." Minho chuckled as Changbin looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. 

The younger man leaned in closer, capturing their lips in a kiss. "I love you." Changbin said as Minho chuckled. He heard the younger say those three words many times before the past hour. "I know you do." Minho chuckled, seeing Changbin blush as he realized what the older was trying to say. "I'm going to have a great night rest tonight." The younger one yawned, laying his head back down on the older's chest.

"You always know how to keep my mind away from everything." Changbin mumbled, closing his eyes again, ready to fall asleep again. "I'm your boyfriend. I want to keep your safe, want to make you feel loved." Minho whispered, pulling Changbin closer before he closed his eyes as well.

Changbin was sat back behind his desk, ready to write another children's book. With everything that happened, with the first lawsuit and now the second and with Minho reassuring him everything would be fine, Changbin decided it was time. He had postponed writing a children's book about this topic, knowing it would bring some controversy, although he didn't understand why it would. Changbin wanted children to know that it's fine to be different, everyone is unique. No matter what nationality or race, what sexuality or whether your non-binary or not, everyone has their right to live a prejudice free life as the real them.

But before Changbin could start the story, he needed to call Chan first. He finally found a reason as to why his ex wouldn't be capable to take care of their daughter. "Changbin, I'm guessing you're calling me because you found an answer to the last question." Chan said as Changbin hummed in response, looking at the notebook in front of him where he wrote down the ideas to his new book. "I did actually." Changbin smiled, looking at the picture of Hyukong on his desk.

"So, why is your ex not capable of taking care of Hyukyong?" "She doesn't want to teach Hyukyong the truth about the world. She makes it seem she wants to protect Hyukkie from the world, instead she wants Hyukyong to live in a world of dicrimination." Changbin explained, picking up the picture frame while looking at his daughter. "I'll be honest with you, Changbin. They will see you're a great father and deserve sole custody." Chan said, ending his phone call to write everything down.

Changbin smiled, looking down at his notebook while figuring out a way to start the story.

**Felix:** Okay so I called Hyunjin

**Felix:** He's really excited to illustrate the book 

**Changbin:** It's basically a gay story for children

**Felix:** It's the best concept for a children's book 

**Felix:** It's going to teach kids like Hyukyong it's alright to be whoever you want to be

**Changbin:** I hope everyone would think that way

**Felix:** They will have to

Changbin got up from his seat when Minho knocked on his door. "Hi." Minho pecked Changbin on the lips as he walked inside the apartment. "Min, I have some good news. I told Chan the reason why my ex shouldn't win sole custody over Hyukkie." Changbin said, pulling Minho towards his desk. The older looked at the notebook and chuckled while reading the younger's ideas. "A children's book about two gay dads taking care of their daughter." Minho said, looking at Changbin who smiled. He was extremely proud of the idea. "I'm not a child but I would love to read this." The older chuckled, pressing his lips against the younger's cheek before kissing the older.

"I hope this will take my mind away of the lawsuit. It's going to give me hope." Changbin smiled, looking at Minho picking up the picture frame with Hyukyong's picture. "Was this the one frame you tried to hide from me the first time I was here?" Minho asked, chuckling as he put it back down. "Yeah... I don't know why I wanted to hide my daughter so bad." The younger one said while the older pulled him towards the couch. Changbin blushed as he cuddled Minho. "Don't worry, babe. Everything turned out great." Minho said, looking down at Changbin who had a smile on his face. Everything will be fine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter :( I had a hard time finishing it lol
> 
> Next chapter might be the last one, though it depends where it's taken me. Because I truly don't know how to end it yet.
> 
> I hope you are having a great week so far ^-^

Changbin was confused when Chan called him to come over without explaining anything on the phone. He was afraid his lawyer had bad news to share. "Thank you for coming so soon." Chan smiled while Changbin sat down in front of the older. Minho wasn't inside the office as he had a free day. He didn't even know Changbin had to go to Chan. "Of course... Not going to lie, I'm quite nervous and scared." Changbin said, looking at a serious look on Chan's face before the lawyer smiled.

"I have some good news actually." The older said, taking out the younger's file as he took out a piece of paper. "They're dropping the case because they are afraid to lose." Chan explained as Changbin smiled, staring at the piece of paper, the official document of the lawsuit dropping. "This... This isn't what I expected to happen." Changbin chuckled, getting up from his seat as he hugged Chan. "Thank you." "Of course! Now go home and tell Minho the good news before I do." Chan chuckled as Changbin nodded, heading home as fast as he could.

Minho looked at the door unlocking, staring at Changbin walking inside as he got the key. When Minho saw his boyfriend, he could tell Changbin was extremely happy. "They dropped the lawsuit!" The younger one said as the older pulled him into an embrace. This was the best news they could ever receive. "In a way I wanted to continue this lawsuit because I kind of wanted to have sole custody." Changbin said as Minho chuckled. He understood where the younger was coming from, but although his ex wasn't the best person, Hyukyong needed her mother as much as her father.

"My mum is going to pick Hyukkie up tonight to bring her to me. So until then..." Changbin smiled, bringing brought closer in a kiss by Minho.

"I can't believe you are letting your daughter have pancakes for dinner." Minho chuckled as Changbin shrugged. Changbin wanted a way to celebrate the cancelled lawsuit. So he asked Minho if he knew how to make pancakes from scratch, which he did. "I'm just so grateful you know how to cook." The younger man said, looking at Hyukyong trying to eat some batter while the older stopped her. "Don't take advantage of it too much." Changbin rolled his eyes, smiling when Minho kissed his cheek while Hyukyong had her finger in the batter.

"Hyukkie, if you keep eating batter you won't be able to eat pancakes." Changbin sighed, bringing Hyukyong to the sink to wash her hands. "She's cute." Minho chuckled, continuing making another batch of pancake batter. He wanted to make as many pancakes as possible.

"Can I help?" Hyukyong asked, pulling on Minho's shirt as Changbin chuckled. "Sure. You think you can stir?" Minho asked, handing Hyukyong the wisk as she nodded. Changbin smiled, taking out his phone as he took a picture of his boyfriend with his daughter.

**Felix:** You're really acting like a family already

**Felix:** So when is the wedding?

**Changbin:** No wedding!!

**Changbin:** We're not even living together 

**Felix:** Maybe you should change that

**Felix:** You deserve to be happy after everything you went through 

**Changbin:** I feel really lucky 

"Is everything okay?" Minho asked as Changbin looked up from his phone and nodded. "Hyukyong really loves you." The younger man said as the older nodded, looking at Hyukyong trying to wisk the batter. "Dad, can you help?" Hyukyong asked as Changbin chuckled, wanting to help his daughter but Minho beat him to it. It scared Changbin a little. It was as if Minho listened to the word 'dad'.

"Binnie, you should take a seat. Your daughter and I got this." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, pressing a kiss on top of Hyukyong's head. "Don't mess up my kitchen." Changbin chuckled, kissing Minho's cheek before leaving the two preparing dinner.

"Can we talk?" Changbin asked, closing Hyukyong's bedroom door as Minho was sitting on the couch. "Is everything okay?" Minho asked, looking at Changbin sitting down next to him. The younger one sighed. "Do you think we should live together?" Changbin asked, looking at Minho who was obviously taken by surprise. He had never thought about it. "I literally live across the hall." Minho said as Changbin chuckled.

"But still... I feel like Hyukyong already thinks you're living here." The younger man chuckled, playing with his fingers for a bit, until the older linked their fingers together. "I really love you. But I don't think we should live together just yet." Minho explained as Changbin nodded, wondering if he should have kept this thought to himself. "One day we will." Minho smiled, pulling Changbin closer to spend the rest of the night cuddling.

The next morning, Changbin remembered Minho went back to his own apartment the night before. Changbin was afraid Minho was scared by the idea of living together. Of course it would be early in their relationship if they did. Yet somehow Changbin felt ready to take that step. "Dad? Why did Minmin leave?" Hyukyong asked as Changbin sighed, handing her sone milk. "He went back home. He also has to go to work today." Changbin explained, pouring coffee in his cup before sitting down at the table as well. "Why do you need him?" Changbin asked, looking at Hyukyong eat her cereal. "I want my friends to meet him." She smiled as her father chuckled.

Hyukyong enjoyed talking about Minho. She never actually mentioned her mother's boyfriend to anyone. "It won't be today. But I'll ask him when he'll be able to." Changbin said as Hyukyong smiled while eating her breakfast before he could bring her to school.

Chan had noticed Minho wasn't paying much attention to the lawsuit file he was given. His assistant seemed lost in thoughts. "Is the case boring you?" Chan asked, appearing next to Minho who jumped up a little. "Sorry..." Minho tried focusing on the case again, but Chan realized the younger wouldn't be able to.

"Did something happen between you and Changbin?" The older one asked as his assistant sighed. He knew he couldn't hide anything from his boss. "He asked me if it would be a good idea that I moved in." Minho explained as Chan couldn't help but chuckle. "I said no, but..." "You keep thinking about how it would be to live together." Chan finished Minho's sentence as the younger nodded. 

He truly loved Changbin and he cared a lot about Hyukyong, but he was afraid his relationship with the father was going too fast. "I don't know what to do." Minho sighed, hoping Chan would give him some much needed advice. He needed to hear someone else's view on this. "You've been spending a lot of time at his place. You're always there." The lawyer said as the other one sighed. "You're right. I'll talk to Changbin about it after work." Minho said as Chan chuckled, shaking his head. "Ask him out for lunch." Chan suggested as Minho nodded and smiled, messaging Changbin to ask if they could have lunch together. Changbin immediately agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also!! Rosé's solo songs are out!! I was surprised to find out they're completely in English.
> 
> AND Selena Gomez (she's my queen) released her Spanish EP today too! I don't like Spanish songs but Selena's songs are so beautiful ;-;


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote 20 chapters so far ;-; I thought I would end at chapter 14 lol NEXT chapter might be the last one :( idk yet
> 
> Today, I can finally go to the hairdressers again after more than a year not going. Last year I wanted to grow my hair longer again, but then I quicklu regretted it. I will post a "before and after" post on Twitter [@pinksprb](https://www.twitter.com/pinksprb) ^-^
> 
> Also I have a cold that I got from my mum who got it from her bf. Like why 😭

Changbin walked inside Chan's office, ready for his lunch date with Minho. Chan greeted him briefly, before focusing back on work. "How long do I have?" Minho asked Chan, putting on his coat after planting a kiss against Changbin's cheek. "Take as long as you need." Chan chuckled as Minho pulled Changbin away from the office, outside the building. "There's a restaurant who could go to nearby." Minho said, linking their hands together without realizing he did. It became a habit.

Soon they walked inside the bistro, taking a seat at a table at the back of the room. Changbin was keen for some privacy whenever he was out with Minho or Hyukyong. He knew people tend to stare at a gay couple or at a single father. "How was Hyukyong doing this morning? Minho asked, already knowing what he wanted to order. Changbin still needed to look through the menu. "She was asking why you weren't there." Changbin said, looking up at Minho. "She wants to introduce you to her friends at school." He added as the other smiled, asking a waiter to come to take their order once the younger man had chosen. "If you're able to, maybe you can join me when I pick her up." Changbin suggested as soon as the waiter left their table. "I'll have to ask Chan. He's already letting me take this lunch break with you." Minho chuckled as Changbin rolled his eyes, though he smiled. Hyukyong would be happy and surprised if Minho was able to join.

"I thought about what you told me last night." Minho said, looking at Changbin who didn't know what to think. He had hoped the other wouldn't bring it up. He wanted to forget he ever mentioned wanting to live together. "I think we should live together." Minho said, reaching for Changbin's hand on the table. The younger one was taken by surprise. "A-Are you sure?" "I'm sure I love you. I would love to move in with you." The older man said as the other chuckled when the waiter came with their lunch.

Changbin was a little nervous to be at the school entrance with Minho. He didn't know if he would be able to deal with the mothers staring at them. He already felt uncomfortable to be the only father picking up their kid. "Let them stare." Minho whispered, linking their hands together while waiting for Hyukyong to.walk out of school. "I'm still not used to them staring when I'm alone." The younger man said, blushing when the older pressed a kiss against his cheek. Minho wanted the mothers to talk about them. "Luckily Hyukkie is always the first one outside." Changbin chuckled once Hyukyong walked out of the school, immediately noticing her father waiting for her. "Minmin!" Hyukyong ran towards the two, letting Changbin ruffle her hair with his free hand before hugging Minho. 

"How has your day been, Hyukkie?" Changbin asked, expecting Hyukyong to hold his hand but instead, she held Minho's free hand. "We made cards for our teacher." She smiled as Minho chuckled, looking at Changbin who chuckled as well. "Is your teacher sick?" Changbin asked for Hyukyong giggled. "She has a baby in her belly." She smiled as Changbin looked at Minho who hadn't stopped chuckling. He couldn't handle how adorable Hyukyong was.

Hyukyong was pushing a box inside Changbin's apartment, while Changbin only stared at her. "Dad, you're not helping." She whined as Minho chuckled, placing down one of the boxes inside the kitchen. "Yes, you're supposed to help your boyfriend move in. Not let him and your daughter do all the work." Minho said, poking Changbin's side while the younger rolled his eyes. "I'll help, I'll help." He chuckled, making a trip down the hall to Minho's apartment to get a few boxes. "Show off." Minho rolled his eyes as Changbin put the boxes down. "I want to be as strong as my dad." Hyukyong smiled as Minho chuckled. Even she knew how strong her dad was.

"I think there's only one more box left." Changbin said as Minho nodded, looking at the younger who immediately took the hint and got the last box inside. "So... Do you want to help me unbox, Hyukkie?" Minho asked as Hyukyong nodded, following him inside the kitchen where he opened one of the boxes. "You can place everything on the table." Minho said, looking back at Changbin who smiled at the two. He felt extremely lucky his boyfriend and his daughter were getting along. It was as if they were a family. "I'm going to unbox your other boxes." Changbin said as Minho nodded and smiled, checking on Hyukyong unpacking.

Hyukyong was slowly getting tired of unpacking, she disappeared insider her room to play with her toys. Minho was putting down his last item inside the kitchen, before joining Changbin inside the living room. "I still can't believe I'm going to live with you." Minho chuckled as Changbin looked up and smiled. "Don't make me regret it." The younger one said, finding one more item, a small item, inside the box. When Changbin picked it up, he noticed it was a vintage jewellery box for a ring. "This one should have been in another box." Minho said, wanting to take it from Changbin but the younger opened the small box. 

"My grandmother gave it to me before she passed away." Minho said, sitting down next to Changbin who took a seat on the couch. "Why did she give it to you?" Changbin asked, looking at the ring before he handed it back to Minho. The older one smiled, remembering the day his grandmother gave it to him crystal clear. "She didn't trust my father with it when he decided to propose to my mum. And she was right about that. He cheated on my mum multiple times as she left him only a year in the marriage." Minho chuckled as Changbin pouted. He didn't even know his boyfriend had to go through his parents separating the way Hyukyong had to go through one. 

"So she gave it to me instead as I promised her I would give it to the right person." Minho said, noticing Changbin wouldn't be able to wear it. "I guess it's the thought that counts." The older man chuckled, looking at younger who was blushing softly. "You're too cute." Minho chuckled, kissing Changbin's cheek before he disappeared inside the bedroom to unbox the rest of his stuff so the ring had a place.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...This story is still not ending 😂😭 I honestly don't know how long it's going to take but I can't just say goodbye to this story ;-;

Changbin was a little confused when Minho told him he wanted to spend a day with Hyukyong alone. He didn't really understand why Minho needed to be alone with Hyukyong. Though he agreed and decided to visit Felix for a day. "I think it's a great idea. Minho's been living with you for a few months. He wants Hyukyong to see him as a father figure." Felix ecplained as Changbin nodded and smiled. Living with Minho had been amazing. His relationship with Hyukyong got even more adorable. Minho had been reacting to Hyukyong mentioning 'dad', more ever since they had been living together.

After spending a full day at Felix' apartment, talking about Minho ans Hyukyong as well as the book Changbin was written, Minho texted him he was making dinner and Changbin could come over. "I'll going to interrogate them to find out what they have done." Changbin told Felix who chuckled and nodded, letting the older leave the apartment to head home.

When Changbin stepped inside the apartment, he noticed a few things. The lights were out, however there were candles lit up in some places. In the kitchen, dinner had been placed on a candlelit table. And when he looked at Hyukyong, Changbin noticed she wasn't wearing the same clothes she wore in the morning. Instead she was wearing her favourite dress, a red floral one. "What's going on?" Changbin asked, looking at Minho who just shrugged. "Hyukkie really wanted to wear the dress." The older man said, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek before they all took a seat.

During dinner, Changbin still didn't know what was going on. Something strange was happening and he needed to know what it is. Once they finished, Changbin wanted to help clean the table but Minho wasn't letting him. Meanwhile Hyukyong left the kitchen, only to come back a minute later. "Min, can you explain what's happening?" Changbin asked, looking at his boyfriend who gave Hyukyong a sign. The younger man looked confused when his daughter handed her father a small box, he recognized as the box with Minho's grandmother's ring. 

"I love you more than I ever thought I would love someone. You've only made me happy, Hyukyong has made me happy." Minho said, looking at Hyukyong who quickly disappeared from the kitchen. Changbin still didn't know what was happening, looking at Minho who opened the box. Inside it was not only the ring from the older's grandmother, but also another diamond ring. "I just know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Hyukyong. I hope you do too. So...Will you marry me?" Changbin looked up at Minho in shock. Is this really happening? "This is why you needed to be alone with my daughter?" The younger man asked as the older nodded. It sounded a bit dumb, but he wanted Hyukyong's approval. Luckily she did, only if Minho promised she could choose a ring. He thought it was the cutest thing. "What do you say?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled. "I'd love to."

"I love Hyukkie, but I will be so happy to be able to spend a week with only you." Minho said, watching how Hyukyong disappeared from their view inside her bedroom. Changbin chuckled, helping the older man to clean the table after finishing breakfast. "I know what you mean." The younger one said when someone suddenly knocked on the apartment's door. Hyukyong appeared from her bedroom, opening the door before Changbin could tell her she couldn't open the door for anyone. Though he was surprised to see his ex standing in front of him, with a mini suitcase. "I need you to keep Hyukyong for a bit longer." She said, unaware Minho was listening from inside the kitchen. "And you have to ask me now?" Changbin asked as his ex nodded, letting Hyukyong hug her as she was happy to see her mother. "I know it's so sudden, but he kicked me out. I sold my apartment a long time ago, so I need to stay in a hotel for a while." Changbin's ex explained while he let her inside. He wouldn't normally let her inside the apartment at all. But he could tell she was going through a hard time.

"Why did he kick you out? Did you two fight?" Changbin asked, looking at the kitchen while knowing Minho was there. "Hyukkie, could you go to your room?" Changbin asked Hyukyong, knowing his ex didn't want to hear more about what happened. His daughter nodded, disappearing inside her room. "Last night, I heard him talking on the phone to one of his friends. He mentioned that he won't be able to do anything at all for a week, because of Hyukyong." His ex explained while Changbin didn't know what to say to that. He always knew Hyukyong didn't like the guy. "You know I love Hyukkie. If I knew he would hate taking care of a child, I wouldn't have gotten to know him." She said, for the first time glancing towards the kitchen as Changbin kept glancing there. 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to interrupt anything." She said, about to get up when Changbin stopped her. "Isn't there another place you could go to. A hotel isn't the right solution." Changbin said as she sighed. It was the only option. Her parents disowned her a very long time ago when she got pregnant. And when they find out that their granddaughter's father turned out to be gay, they didn't want anything to do with their daughter and Hyukyong. "Obviously my parents are no option. And my friends have their own life and families." She said as Changbin nodded, trying to find another and better solution when Minho suddenly appeared from the kitchen. "I haven't sold my apartment yet." He said, looking at Changbin while he avoided looking at Hyukyong's mother. He wasn't really comfortable with having her there. "Ah yeah, you could stay there for a while until you find your own place. I think Hyukyong will like that." Changbin said, smiling at Minho who disappeared inside Hyukyong's room. "I don't know... Why are you willing to help me after everything I have done? I tried to take away your daughter twice." She said as Changbin rolled his eyes. As if he would ever forget the amount if times he didn't feel like he deserved to be a father. "Because Hyukyong loves."

"I don't even know if I'll be able to handle." Minho sighed, getting comfortable in bed as Changbin turned off the light. "It'll be fine. It won't be forever." Changbin rolled his eyes, getting under the blankets as well. Minho sighed again. "Besides, you could have pretended you already sold your apartment." The younger man said, looking at the older who sighed once more. If only he did. "Min, she is not going to ruin our mood." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, looking back at the younger. "You're right. I'll focus my thoughts on the idea of marrying you." Minho smiled while Changbin chuckled, kissing the older goodnight.


End file.
